Traction batteries, such as those in hybrid or electric vehicles, consist of interconnected battery cells. The battery cells of lower voltage are often connected to form high voltage arrays. The battery cells of the arrays may be joined together by upper and lower rails that are connected by fasteners, column ties, plates, and/or a housing. Column ties may require a substantial amount of assembly time and expense. They may not adequately withstand significant loads and may deform over time. It is desirable to have devices and methods for retaining the battery cells of an array that require less assembly time, can withstand significant loads or impact, and can prevent bowing or deformation. It is also desirable to have devices and methods for retaining the battery cells of an array that can meet certain battery requirements.
The above problems and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.